In the Keeping of the King
by shirebound
Summary: Frodo awakens at Cormallen to learn that Gandalf is still alive… and so is he. With Frodo caught between joy and shock, Gandalf and Aragorn ponder what has been won and what may have been lost. NO sex, slash, profanity, violence
1. Alive

This story is dedicated to Woman of the Dunedain, who innocently suggested that I might have something to say about Frodo's awakening in Cormallen. I gave it some thought, and how about that --- I *do* have something to say about it. How did she know?  
  
This is my own imagining of that missing ROTK scene, and I suspect it will be no more than three or four short chapters in all (before Sam wakes up and I bump into Prof. Tolkien's *real* scene). Slightly AU. I hope you enjoy.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.  
  
___________________________  
  
IN THE KEEPING OF THE KING  
  
Chapter 1 --- Alive  
  
  
  
Frodo couldn't remember ever feeling so relaxed, so utterly content. He lay, drowsing lightly, on the softest grass he had ever felt, under a warm, gentle sun. He wasn't hungry or thirsty, and there was no pain or fear. Time may have been passing, but it did not disturb him. There was only peace.  
  
Slowly, almost imperceptibly, he became aware of a calm, soothing voice, as gentle as a breeze in the trees. It whispered, it beckoned.  
  
"Frodo," he heard. "It's time to return. You have done well, young one, very well indeed. Breathe deeply, now. Gently, now. Here we go..."  
  
Frodo sighed and clutched at the soft grass... or was it a blanket?  
  
"Frodo." This was a different voice, quiet and familiar. "Frodo, follow my voice. Come back. Wake up now, little one."  
  
"Estë...?"  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Come back, Frodo. Come back to us. Breathe deeply, that's it."  
  
Frodo opened his eyes to a blur of colors and swirling light. A face... He closed his eyes again, confused... drifting...  
  
"It's all right, easy now." Fingers touched his brow, stroked softly. "Try again."  
  
Frodo took a deep breath, then another. His body seemed to settle, come to a stop in one place. He slowly opened his eyes again. Aragorn's face. Trees and early-morning sunlight. Where was he? When?  
  
"What..." Aragorn's face had the same majesty he remembered seeing as they passed the Argonath. So noble and full of light... "Aragorn?"  
  
"That's right." Aragorn smiled in relief. He had never sent anyone into so deep a healing sleep as Frodo and Sam had been in for these weeks. But there had been no choice. What Gandalf had been able to read from the memories of these two was of endurance beyond comprehension, beyond hope or strength. Not that their injuries had not told him enough. Wounded, burnt, maimed, starved, dehydrated and half-poisoned by vaporous fumes... still they had prevailed.  
  
The tale had spread throughout the camp, to the last soldier. Everyone waited impatiently for these two to wake; everyone wanted to meet them, to see them, to gaze in wonder at the Ringbearers. But first they had needed time --- time for the body to heal, and for the spirit to heal with it. As best it could.  
  
Aragorn moved slightly, allowing Frodo to see who was standing behind him. He kept his fingers pressed lightly to Frodo's right wrist, and was surprised to feel no change in the hobbit's heart rate. Frodo just gazed up at Gandalf with a smile.  
  
"Oh Gandalf, it's so good to see you."  
  
"It is good to see you as well, my dear boy."  
  
Suddenly Frodo gasped and looked back at Aragorn, his eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Aragorn, are you dead as well? When did it happen?"  
  
So that was it. Aragorn smiled and touched his hand to Frodo's face.  
  
"I am not dead, Frodo, nor are you. Nor is Gandalf. We are all alive." He saw Frodo's eyes flicking from his face to Gandalf's, trying to understand. "You're alive, Frodo. You were rescued. Gandalf was rescued. The War has been won, and you are safe and well."  
  
"A. . alive?" Now Aragorn felt Frodo's pulse begin to race. "Alive?" Frodo sat up, and Aragorn reached out to steady him. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Quite sure." Aragorn gently picked up Frodo's right hand and held it up.  
  
Frodo sat still as stone, staring at his four-fingered hand and trying to take it all in. Alive? What about...  
  
"Sam," he whispered. "Sam?"  
  
"Sam is here," Aragorn said. "He will be just fine. You can see him in a minute." He sat down on the bed and gathered the hobbit into his arms. "You're alive, Frodo. It's over." He felt the small arms wrap tightly around him, the small body starting to shake.  
  
"There was no way back," Frodo murmured. "I knew we'd never come back..."  
  
"I know this is a shock," Aragorn said softly. "Do you remember everything?"  
  
"Yes," Frodo whispered. "Is this real?"  
  
"Can you feel my heart beating? And your own?"  
  
"Oh, yes." Frodo looked up. "G. . Gandalf, is that really you?"  
  
The wizard chuckled and sat down on the other side of Frodo. "It is really me."  
  
"You look..." Frodo gazed into the wizard's radiant face.  
  
"I look a bit better than the last time you saw me, do I not?"  
  
"You're not dead?"  
  
The wizard smiled. "Only a hobbit could unleash such an unending flow of questions. I assure you, I am quite alive."  
  
Finally the tears in the enormous blue eyes overflowed and spilled over. "Gandalf," Frodo sobbed.  
  
The wizard smiled and cupped Frodo's face in his hands. "You bore your burden well, dear boy, and I am proud of you."  
  
Then Frodo began to laugh with joy, the tears continuing to flow, and the wizard's hearty laughter joined with his, echoing far beyond the beech grove and into the ears of two small soldiers who had waited a lifetime to hear it.  
  
"Oh," whispered Pippin. "Oh, Merry. Listen."  
  
  
  
** TBC ** 


	2. Too Much, Too Soon

I never expected such a response to this story! I'm just astonished. (I'm just perpetually astonished, these days.) But please know that I'm not the first fanfic author to try to fill in this scene. Sirabella and Shadow have also beautifully written their "take" on this at ff.net, as well as Ariel at the Henneth Annûn site (and there may be more I don't know about). I humbly touch the garment of each one.  
  
Arien: Thank you *very* much for noticing Estë; she reappears in this chapter.  
  
Balizabeth: Wow. Thank you! And do attempt a LOTR story (even a short vignette?). The only way to get better as an author (at least, in my experience) is to WRITE and let reviewers tell you all the mistakes you're making, and WRITE and let someone proofread your work (in my case, it's my mom), and WRITE. The amazing Ailsa Joy is correct when she says that there are a thousand "holes" in the story to be filled in; it's almost as if Prof. Tolkien planned it that way --- just for us.  
  
Rose Cotton: Your wish will be granted in Chapter 3.  
  
TrueFan: Thanks for the idea! I intimated in Chapter 1 of "Leaving Lorien" that Frodo *wasn't* frightened of the water, but hey, you never know where an idea may lead --- especially in my fevered, hobbit-obsessed little mind.  
  
  
  
This is my own imagining of a missing ROTK scene. Slightly AU.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.  
  
___________________________  
  
IN THE KEEPING OF THE KING  
  
Chapter 2 --- Too Much, Too Soon  
  
  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Aragorn gently turned Frodo's head to the left, and for the first time, Frodo noticed the bed next to his. Sam lay peacefully asleep, clad only in a shirt so large it covered him nearly to his toes. Frodo looked down at himself, startled to see that he was wearing similar attire.  
  
"Don't these belong to someone?"  
  
Aragorn chuckled. "The Men who donated these shirts were nearly overcome by the honor. Besides, I didn't think you would sleep as easily in those," he said, motioning to the floor. Frodo looked down to see the tattered Orc- rags he had endured he knew not how. He shuddered at the sight of the hairy, filthy breeches.  
  
"You were right," Frodo whispered. "Get rid of them."  
  
Aragorn smiled. "I suspect these will find a place of honor, as well."  
  
Frodo looked back at Sam, tears filling his eyes once more at the sight of his friend.  
  
"Is he all right?"  
  
"You needn't worry," said Gandalf. "It's just a gentle, sweet sleep."  
  
"Oh Gandalf, you have no idea what..." Frodo couldn't take his eyes off Sam's peaceful face. "You can't imagine..."  
  
"I know some of it," said the wizard. "You and Sam can tell us the rest when you're ready."  
  
Frodo nodded and looked around. "Where are we?"  
  
"Ithilien," answered Aragorn. "We will proceed to Minas Tirith as soon as all of the wounded are ready to travel."  
  
Frodo touched the stump of his missing finger. Nearly healed. "Aragorn," he said with a frown, "How long have we been here?"  
  
"The Ring went into the Fire on March 25th of the Shire Reckoning," said Aragorn quietly. "Today is the 8th of April, Frodo."  
  
"Two weeks," Frodo whispered. He felt the back of his neck. His hand traveled down to his chest then dropped into his lap, his eyes haunted, distant.  
  
"Are you in pain?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"No," said Frodo. "Not pain, exactly. It's just..." He sighed. "It's gone. It's really gone. I feel a little... empty." He sagged a bit against Aragorn.  
  
Gandalf and Aragorn exchanged a look.  
  
"So much has happened," Frodo murmured, suddenly drowsy again. "We've had no news since we left Captain Faramir."  
  
Aragorn smiled. "There will be time for as many stories and tales as you can handle. But for now, perhaps a bit more sleep, and then a meal?"  
  
"Those both sound wonderful." Frodo yawned. "How can I possibly need more sleep? But first, please, what about Merry and Pippin? And the rest?" He looked at Aragorn sadly. "We know about Boromir."  
  
"Merry and Pippin are fine," said Gandalf. "as are Legolas and Gimli. You will see them soon."  
  
Frodo looked up at Aragorn with a sleepy smile. "We missed your birthday."  
  
Aragorn burst out laughing. "How did you remember that?" He shook his head, remembering. "On my birthday, Frodo, I found out that Gandalf had returned to us. It was a gift for all of Middle-earth."  
  
The wizard smiled, then took the hobbit's small hand in his and looked deeply into his eyes. "Frodo, do you know the name Estë? Does that mean anything to you?"  
  
"No," Frodo murmured. He suddenly could barely keep his eyes open. "I need to know... wake me when Sam..."  
  
"Here, how about this?" Aragorn lifted Frodo and lay him down next to Sam. Frodo sighed and closed his eyes, and in less than a minute his breaths slowed and deepened as sleep took him.  
  
"How *can* he need more sleep?" Gandalf chuckled.  
  
"Mild shock," said Aragorn quietly, covering Frodo with a warm blanket. "Frodo never imagined he would survive the Quest, and this is surely a bit much to take in all at once." He took a deep breath. "I had feared much worse, Gandalf."  
  
"You feared that the destruction of the Ring had broken him utterly --- that the trauma had been too much for anyone to bear."  
  
"Yes," Aragorn whispered. He looked down at Frodo. "No other mortal has lived through a Nazgûl wounding. No other mortal has carried the One Ring into Mordor itself. He was poisoned, imprisoned, whipped, hunted. When you found them, they had no water and no food. There was barely anything left of either of them. These two..." Aragorn's voice broke and he sank to his knees next to the bed. "How did they do it?"  
  
Gandalf came to Aragorn's side and clasped the Man's shoulder, but said nothing.  
  
Aragorn sighed. "Although the Ring's influence has yet to fade entirely, Frodo seems nearly himself again; he may heal fully."  
  
"Only time will tell, my friend."  
  
"They're going to need haircuts," said Aragorn with a smile, brushing Frodo's errant curls off his forehead. "T'would be a shame to have saved all of Middle-earth and not be able to see it." He looked up at the wizard with a frown. "Estë?"  
  
Gandalf was gazing thoughtfully at the two hobbits. "You are a very good healer, Aragorn, but I suspect you had some assistance in looking after these two."  
  
"I doubt it not," said Aragorn. He lay his hand gently on Sam's curls. "Sam will be waking soon."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
Aragorn smiled. "I doubt he will let Frodo walk too far ahead of him, even now."  
  
  
  
** TBC ** 


	3. A Clear Light

For those who are asking, Estë is one of the Valar residing in Valinor. From The Silmarillion, Valaquenta: "Estë the gentle, healer of hurts and of weariness... rest is her gift."  
  
For a truly beautiful story about Frodo and Estë, be sure to read "The Way to Healing" by Arien.  
  
  
  
Ariel: Since I consider "The Gift of Iluvatar" to be one of the finest pieces of fanfiction I've ever read, any time I hear from you I'm honored beyond belief. Thank you. (BTW, readers, run-do-not-walk to the Henneth Annûn site and read this story. It's stunningly good.)  
  
corvida: It *was* pretty dreadful that Frodo and Sam had to wear their "Mordor garb" when being honored by the King and everyone else at Cormallen. Poor things!  
  
Obelia medusa: You should definitely write a non-sad "post-Quest" story, if only for your own happiness! That's what "Reunion at Cormallen" and "Reunion in Minas Tirith" are, for me.  
  
Nilmandra: Thank you. I love your story "Refuge", and truly appreciate your comments. (BTW, I would love to read another chapter for "Refuge"... or a sequel...)  
  
SapphireMeriadocTook: As to writing more than one story at a time, here's what I've discovered: I love to write, but if I'm only writing one story, and I have no ideas for it at the moment, I can't write! With several stories, there's usually at least one idea for *some*thing in my fevered little brain that I can play around with.  
  
Senni: I had no idea there were so many authors named Shadow! Here's the URL for the story, "The Inner Light": http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1132542  
  
Tathar: Hello, my wondrous muse! I just had to respond to a review you left for "Reunion in Minas Tirith," mourning the fact that I keep ending my stories! So many fics that I have enjoyed reading have apparently been abandoned in mid-story, and I promised myself I would never do that. I will always finish a story, once started; I respect and appreciate my readers too much to leave any story hanging without an ending, or to just keep it going indefinitely if I have nothing more to say. However, it *is* awfully sad to write "The End"!  
  
  
  
This is my own imagining of a missing ROTK scene. Slightly AU.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.  
  
___________________________  
  
IN THE KEEPING OF THE KING  
  
Chapter 3 --- A Clear Light  
  
  
  
"Well?"  
  
Aragorn straightened up from where he had been bending over Sam, seeming to listen to something only he could hear.  
  
"Not quite yet." He sat down next to Gandalf. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
Gandalf smiled. "I was remembering when Frodo first awoke in Rivendell. I thought, then, that this Quest might burn away everything but a clear light, for eyes to see that can. He had not yet agreed to take the Ring, but somehow I knew there was more ahead for him." He sat back, musing. "I learned much from these two during these weeks, Aragorn, more than I have told you. Sam has learned to see that light in Frodo. For him, Frodo became the embodiment of Galadriel's phial, although he didn't think of it in those terms. He saw Frodo, at times, for what he truly has become --- perhaps, what he was all along."  
  
Aragorn smiled. "And Frodo? What did he see?"  
  
"For him, for so long, there was only fire, Aragorn. Fire and shadows. And Sam. Frodo looked to Sam for everything he had lost and thought never to know again --- hope, strength, what was steady and good from the Shire..." The wizard looked thoughtful. "Frodo became the phial, filled with light --- and Sam, the hand which held it up so that it would not be lost."  
  
"Truly an enviable friendship," Aragorn said in wonder.  
  
"They prevailed over the Darkness, Aragorn, but much may yet lie ahead for Frodo." The wizard sighed. "I told him, long ago in the Shire, that even then, if I had tried to take the Ring from him by force it would have broken his mind. And here, on this Quest, he had it taken from him twice, both times in pain and terror. I do not know if he can truly heal from what has happened to him. As I said before, only time will tell."  
  
Aragorn stood up. "There are things I must see to. Frodo and Sam should have a welcome befitting their deeds, with all the honor and splendor I can arrange. The silver circlets Gimli has been fashioning for them should be ready by now."  
  
"It might be a bit overwhelming for them," said Gandalf with a smile, "especially clad in nothing but these shirts."  
  
Aragorn knelt and brought out a small pile of folded garments from underneath Frodo's bed. "Merry gathered what he could from the children of Minas Tirith before he left; they will have to do. I would rather see Frodo and Sam arrayed as princes, but unfortunately, we cannot attire them in silks or velvets... yet. In Minas Tirith I will have made for them a more suitable wardrobe." He frowned. "I will not have these two thought of as children."  
  
"They will not be," Gandalf said. "Go now. I will stay here, and wait for Sam to wake."  
  
"So will we," said a determined voice behind them.  
  
Gandalf didn't turn around. "Aragorn, you must order that all hobbits be equipped with bells, to be worn at all times." He chuckled. "Perhaps you could release Frodo and Samwise from the edict, but certainly no one else."  
  
"Hmmph." Merry had one hand on his hip and the other clamped around Pippin's arm. "I waited long enough for Pippin to wake up, Gandalf, and I don't think I have another day of waiting in me." He looked over to where Frodo and Sam lay side by side. "We both heard Frodo laughing, Strider. Did you put him back to sleep?"  
  
Aragorn stood up and sighed. "Pippin, if Merry let go of you, I believe you would fall flat on your face. Did I not say you needed one more day of bed rest?"  
  
"I'm fine." Pippin said. "And Merry doesn't have to hold me up. Look at that, a perfectly empty bed!" He pried Merry's fingers from his arm and sat on Frodo's bed.  
  
Merry walked over to the other bed and looked down at Frodo. "Is he all right?" he asked.  
  
"I think so, Merry." Aragorn was about to say something else when Frodo stirred and opened his eyes.  
  
Frodo's face lit up at the sight of his cousin. He sat up, then got slowly to his feet. Suddenly his eyes widened and his smile faded.  
  
"What..." Frodo looked confused. "Have I shrunk?"  
  
Merry chuckled. "You're certainly thinner, cousin, but you haven't shrunk!" He flung his arms around Frodo. "We all have a lot to tell each other, don't we?" Merry closed his eyes against the rush of emotions suddenly washing over him. His own cousin had saved them all. They had done it. What had happened out there? So thin...  
  
"Welcome back, you silly Baggins," said Merry softly.  
  
Frodo pulled back and looked up at Merry, tears glistening in both their eyes.  
  
"Oh, Merry," he said quietly. "I never thought I'd see you again." He frowned. "Why are you so tall?"  
  
"To keep up with me!" said Pippin, pulling Frodo out of Merry's arms and grabbing him. "My goodness, Strider, can we bring him some food? He hardly weighs anything!"  
  
"I'll wait for Sam," Frodo said. He looked from Pippin to Merry, unable to believe his eyes. "Gandalf, are you *sure* we're not dead, or dreaming? No living hobbits are this tall. Although..." He fingered Pippin's uniform. "... I could never dream up anything like this."  
  
"Or this," Merry chuckled, pulling at the huge shirt covering Frodo.  
  
Pippin kept one arm wrapped protectively around Frodo, and with the other, he pushed Frodo's hair out of his eyes. "I can scarcely see you, cousin! You need a haircut desperately. Wasn't Sam taking care of you out there?"  
  
Frodo gasped. "Taking care of me? Peregrin Took, do you have any idea what Sam---"  
  
"And this is just appalling," continued Pippin. He picked up Frodo's right hand and laid his fingers gently over the empty space. "Do you have to chew your nails down quite *this* much?"  
  
Frodo's mouth dropped open in shock, then saw the look on Pippin's face. That dearly familiar, playful, mischievous look.  
  
"Pippin." Frodo reached up to touch his cousin's face. "It's really you, Pip, isn't it?"  
  
"It's really me," said Pippin softly. He pulled Frodo back into his arms. "Welcome back, you silly Baggins."  
  
** TBC ** 


	4. Anchored

I originally planned to end this short story just before Sam awoke (where Prof. Tolkien's scene begins), which would have been halfway through this chapter; that way, I wouldn't have to throw canon totally out the window. But I've come this far, and now find that I just *have* to write my own "take" on a Frodo-Sam reunion. I just have to. I really, really have to. Why don't I *ever* know these things in advance? Sigh.  
  
There are quotes in this chapter taken directly from The Return of the King, "The Field of Cormallen."  
  
  
  
Ailsa Joy: Do you mean, which character from the book would I "leap into" if I had the chance, or which character am I the most like in "real life"? For the first, it would be Sam. For the second, it would be Sam.  
  
Phantom Ranger Fay: I have five-year-old fans?? Thanks for telling me!  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.  
  
___________________________  
  
IN THE KEEPING OF THE KING  
  
Chapter 4 --- Anchored  
  
  
  
"All right, you two." Aragorn came over and addressed Pippin and Merry. "That's enough for now."  
  
Merry was about to protest, when he realized that Frodo had sat back down on the bed, looking a little unfocused.  
  
"Come on, Pip." Merry took Pippin's arm again and led him away. "There's a feast to see to, and I'm sure we'll both have duties."  
  
When they had gone, Aragorn knelt in front of Frodo. "I want you to get a bit more rest. I need to leave to take care of a few things, but Gandalf will stay here with you."  
  
Frodo was shaking his head in bewilderment. "Merry and Pippin..." He looked up. "What's happened to them?"  
  
"Remember when Lord Celeborn warned us to stay away from Fangorn Forest?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Aragorn grinned. "They didn't listen."  
  
"It's just all so difficult to believe."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I still feel so sleepy, Aragorn. Am I all right?"  
  
"Frodo, I want you to listen to me," said Aragorn seriously. "You're having a natural reaction to something that makes no sense to you --- that you're still alive. Do you understand?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Here, lie down." Aragorn guided Frodo back down, and tucked the blanket back around him. "Just take it all in a little at a time," he said encouragingly.  
  
Frodo nodded and curled up again next to Sam. He closed his eyes, his head spinning.  
  
Aragorn rose to his feet and walked over to Gandalf.  
  
"He needs quiet," said Aragorn softly. "This is very overwhelming."  
  
"He'll get it." The wizard sat down in one of the chairs. "Go on, Aragorn. I'll watch them."  
  
"Gandalf," said Frodo sleepily, opening his eyes.  
  
"I am here, Frodo."  
  
"You're so different now, and Merry and Pippin are so tall..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, has *everything* changed? Did Gimli shave off his beard, or did Legolas go bald?"  
  
The wizard chuckled. "You will find them unchanged. Their friendship is the wonder of the South."  
  
"That's good," murmured Frodo, letting himself fall back into sleep.  
  
  
  
Frodo had been asleep for several hours when something comforting and familiar wrapped itself around him, drawing him upwards. He felt the drowsy fog clear away and he sighed deeply. Sam's voice...  
  
"...But I hope he's all right otherwise. He's had a cruel time."  
  
Frodo opened his eyes to a sight he never thought he'd see again. Sam was standing over him.  
  
"Sam," Frodo sighed. He sat up and drew his friend down until Sam was sitting next to him, his face a mix of joy and concern. Frodo lay his head on Sam's shoulder, and felt Sam pull him close.  
  
"I'm all right otherwise," murmured Frodo. "I'm all right." He pulled back and looked into Sam's eyes. "Are you?"  
  
"Right as rain, Mr. Frodo," Sam said softly. "Never doubted we would be. Not for a moment."  
  
"You never did," marveled Frodo. He smiled. "I fell asleep again waiting for you, Sam, you sleepyhead." He reached up to brush a few tears away from Sam's cheeks. "Have you been crying?"  
  
Sam smiled. "It was just when Gandalf started laughin', I couldn't help myself. When did we last hear anything that wonderful?"  
  
Gandalf left the pavilion for a moment to ask the Men keeping watch to have basins of water and some food brought to the Ringbearers. He smiled as they eagerly raced to off to comply, and to spread the word that the brave Pheriannath were awake and well.  
  
Sam was looking Frodo over.  
  
"We were so busy out there, stayin' alive and all, I never rightly noticed."  
  
"Noticed what, Sam?"  
  
"You really need a haircut, sir."  
  
Frodo frowned. "It's that bad?"  
  
"Well, I'll just stay by your side in case you trip over something."  
  
"So that's why you've stuck by me so closely," said Frodo thoughtfully. "You were afraid I'd lose the Ring altogether if you didn't keep me from tripping over everything in Mordor."  
  
Sam nodded, grinning. "That must have been it."  
  
Gandalf returned in time to overhear their conversation.  
  
"The Army of the West is no doubt expecting dignified, regal heroes," the wizard sighed, "graciously accepting thanks and accolades for their miraculous feat and return from the dead. Whatever will they make of you two truants?"  
  
Frodo chuckled. "We can be dignified, can't we, Sam?"  
  
"I'm not the one who got up on a table at the Prancing Pony and started singin' in front of all those folks, Mr. Frodo."  
  
Frodo looked up at the wizard. "Sam can be dignified, Gandalf; surely there's no need for both of us to do so?"  
  
Gandalf could not suppress a smile of his own. "I believe you're both going to be all right." He looked at Frodo closely. "Are you feeling more settled, Frodo?"  
  
"Yes." Frodo took a deep breath. "I think, as long as Sam is the same old Sam, it's all right that everything else has changed."  
  
"Has everything changed, Mr. Frodo?"  
  
"Oh, Sam," Frodo said, his eyes sparkling, "you won't believe it. Merry and Pippin are each at least seven feet tall, and Gimli has shaved off his beard..."  
  
Sam gasped in amazement.  
  
"... and Legolas, Sam, he's as bald as a hen's egg!"  
  
Sam eyed Frodo suspiciously. "Sir, I think you're pulling my leg." He looked up. "Isn't he, Gandalf?"  
  
"Both of them," said the wizard. He winked at Frodo. "Merry and Pippin *have* grown --- but only six feet tall, I would say."  
  
"Now you're both teasin' me," said Sam. "Well, it's good to hear that they're both all right, anyway."  
  
At that moment, a half-dozen Men approached the pavilion bearing basins, towels, and trays holding covered dishes of food. They set down their burdens in front of Frodo and Sam, bowed deeply, and left.  
  
Sam looked bewildered. "Is *that* how things are goin' to be, now? Bowing and all?"  
  
Gandalf chuckled. "Surely you can handle it, Samwise, after everything you've been through?"  
  
Sam didn't look too certain about that. "I suppose." He looked at Frodo. "How about you, sir?"  
  
"Sam, as long as *you* don't start bowing to me, I'm not worried."  
  
"Fair enough." Sam looked down at Frodo's right hand, and tears came into his eyes.  
  
"It's all right," said Frodo softly. "It doesn't hurt, but it does feel strange --- like the finger's still there, somehow."  
  
Sam didn't say anything, just took Frodo's hand in both of his and held it gently.  
  
"Frodo, Sam..." Gandalf said. "Before you wash and eat a bit, here are your two treasures."  
  
Frodo took the phial, and Sam took his box with joy and amazement that it had survived. Frodo closed his hand over the glass, lost in thought, and it seemed to both Gandalf and Sam that there was as much light shining from within their friend as from the glass itself. Gandalf, watching Sam's face, knew that the humble gardener could see it as clearly as could he. Frodo looked up, peaceful and content, and smiled.  
  
"Gandalf?"  
  
"Yes, dear boy?"  
  
"I'm starving." Frodo surveyed the trays suspiciously. "And there'd better not be any lembas under those covers." 


	5. Heroes

Just a "heads up" (in case you don't know) that fanfiction.net will be "down" February 14 and 15.  
  
Some of you sharp-eyed folks noticed that I put neither "TBC" nor "The End" at the bottom of Chapter 4; I didn't know, at that point, if there would be a Chapter 5, but I've learned not to rule anything out anymore. At least I've learned *something*, finally! (This is really "The End", though, because this story is about to bump into "Reunion at Cormallen"!)  
  
  
  
Lady of Ithilien: I consider Frodo/Sam to be the perfect, unconditional friendship. They really complete each other.  
  
Leah Beth: How can you say *that* too much? I can't imagine...  
  
MagicalRachel: Thank you for letting me know that I brightened your day -- - that makes me so happy!  
  
vtangelchix: I'm glad "clean" stories have an audience, because I suspect that's all I have in me!  
  
Woman of the Dunedain: I'm certainly enjoying your wonderful story idea, and you can see that a lot of other folks are, as well! Thank you again.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: Of course. The characters don't belong to me, I just get to think about them day and night.  
  
___________________________  
  
IN THE KEEPING OF THE KING  
  
Chapter 5 --- Heroes  
  
  
  
"This is more difficult than I thought it would be," sighed Frodo.  
  
"What, all these folks starin' at us?" Sam looked around. He could see that even the high and lordly folk at the King's table kept casting surreptitious glances at the two of them.  
  
"You deserve all the attention, sir," he continued. "The strangeness will wear off soon enough, I suppose."  
  
"I doubt it," said Frodo. "But that's not what I meant. I'm just amazed I haven't dropped half my food in my lap by now. It's so very odd to only have four fingers to use instead of five!"  
  
"I expect so," said Sam thoughtfully. "You're doing fine, though."  
  
"I'm going to have to learn to write all over again," said Frodo, bringing a very careful forkful of roast fowl up to his mouth. "I can't remember how I ever learned, the first time."  
  
"I do," said Sam. "Mr. Bilbo was quite strict about every letter looking just so." He grinned. "It'll be back to school with you, then, Mr. Frodo. It wouldn't be natural for you not to be scribblin' away day and night, you bein' a Baggins and all."  
  
"Pippin and I will help you, Frodo," said Merry.  
  
Aragorn and King Éomer had finally insisted that Pippin and Merry be seated and enjoy themselves. With Pippin seated next to Frodo, and Merry next to Sam, the two cousins made sure that the honored Ringbearers were served the best of everything. Everytime Sam or Frodo finished eating a helping of something or other, another helping was heaped onto their plates. If there was any way to manage it, Merry and Pippin were going to see to it that Sam and Frodo put back every pound they had lost; this very night, if possible.  
  
Frodo laughed. "Pippin's handwriting could use some---" He suddenly put down his fork and faced his young cousin. "All right, Pippin, what is it?" he asked. "All evening, you've been looking at me as if you're scared I'm going to disappear at any moment."  
  
Pippin hastily looked away, but Frodo reached out and gently turned his cousin's face to his. Pippin's eyes were swimming with unshed tears.  
  
"Pippin," Frodo said gently. "Please, what is it?"  
  
"All right," said Pippin with a sigh. He took a deep breath. "The last thing I knew, before I was hurt, was that you had been captured --- that you were a prisoner in..." He couldn't finish the thought. "There was no imagining what was happening to you. I couldn't bear it."  
  
"Pip," Frodo whispered, horrified.  
  
"We... we fought, Frodo, in front of that dreadful Black Gate, and I knew it was the end. I knew we were all going to die. But then, when I woke up," Pippin continued, his voice starting to quaver, "I just assumed you were... that you had been..." He couldn't go on. Not caring who was watching, he threw his arms around his cousin and began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
"They kept telling me that you and Sam were s. . sleeping," sobbed Pippin. "but I knew you were dead, and they just wouldn't tell me."  
  
"Oh, Pip," murmured Frodo. "How awful."  
  
Merry was thunderstruck. He hadn't realized that anything had been bothering his always-upbeat cousin.  
  
By this time, Frodo was also in tears. Pippin was holding him so tightly he could hardly breathe, but it didn't matter.  
  
"Shh, it's all right," Frodo murmured. "Everything's all right. We're all here. Everything turned out all right." Suddenly a thought struck him, and he pulled back to look at his cousin's distressed face. "When you woke up... you were surprised to be alive too, weren't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Pip," said Frodo gently, "You're still not sure, are you?"  
  
"No," Pippin whispered.  
  
Frodo remembered what Aragorn had done for him, and he grasped Pippin's hands in his own. He pressed one hand to his heart, and the other against Pippin's own chest.  
  
"Do you feel my heart beating?" Frodo asked. "And your own?" Pippin nodded.  
  
Frodo bent to whisper in Pippin's ear. "We're alive."  
  
Pippin gave Frodo a watery smile. "It's real, then?"  
  
"It's real," said Merry, who had left his seat to stand beside Frodo and Pippin. "We all made it, Pip."  
  
"I b. . believe you." Pippin swiped at his wet cheeks, suddenly remembering where they were. "Is everyone looking?"  
  
"What if they are, you silly Took?" Frodo wiped away his own tears and smiled. "We're all heroes now... right, Sam?"  
  
"Apparently, sir," Sam sighed.  
  
"So?" Pippin looked confused.  
  
"That means we did what we came to do," continued Frodo. He grinned at his young cousin. "Now we can laugh, or cry, or..." he glanced at Pippin's empty plate. "... or have a fifth helping, you greedy hobbit."  
  
"You first," said Merry and Sam together. Frodo laughed as they both started heaping his plate again. He looked up to see Aragorn, at the head of the table, smiling at him, but he was distracted by Merry reaching up into his hair to adjust the silver circlet.  
  
"Merry," Frodo said with a sweet smile, "If you say I need a haircut, I'm going to throw this potato at you."  
  
Merry saw an opportunity to distract Pippin. "A proper disgrace to the family, you are," he said with a frown. "Why, you look nearly as scruffy as Strider did, when we first met him!"  
  
"Scruffier," said Pippin, his eyes sparkling once more. "There must be a pair of scissors somewhere in this camp. Or maybe we can borrow Gimli's axe, and..."  
  
Aragorn chuckled and turned to Gandalf, seated next to him. "They seem quite themselves, again," he said. His smile faded as he saw the way the wizard was looking at Frodo.  
  
"You're still worried about him."  
  
"Yes," said Gandalf quietly.  
  
"Perhaps returning to the Shire will dispel whatever shadows may still haunt him."  
  
"Perhaps," said the wizard thoughtfully. "However, for this night, at least, I believe I will put aside my concerns." He smiled at Aragorn. "It will not be easy, my friend, having these impertinent, troublesome hobbits as part of your realm. They may take no notice of a king."  
  
"The Shire is its own realm," Aragorn murmured, "and I doubt they need a king." He smiled fondly at the four hobbits, laughing and talking. "... only each other."  
  
** END ** 


End file.
